


Memories

by EzraTheAlbino



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheAlbino/pseuds/EzraTheAlbino
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, I'm just moving it here.





	1. Chapter 1

Ren's POV 

"Ren, tomorrow can you come with me to check out some things for the shop?" Haru asks me while he was on his laptop in bed with me. 

"I'll go," I respond trying to hide my excitement from Haru. 

"Yay! A date with Ren!"

Haru exclaims happily."It's not a date,"

"Well if it isn't a date what would you call it?" Haru asks setting his laptop on the nightstand.

"I don't know," I respond. Haru Takes the book I was reading out of my hands and puts it on the nightstand on my side. He then crawls on top of me straddling my lap with an arched back so his face was centimeters away from mine.

"Talking about things like this is turning me on," Haru says seductively in a voice barely louder than a whisper. I blush when he says this. He eyes are no longer the bright color they normally are. Now they are a darker color, full of lust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Start of smut!!! This isn't important to the story so you can skip to the next chapter if you want.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Haru," I barely manage to get the words out of my mouth before Haru leans in and kisses me. He pushed his lips against mine. He tilts my head up and deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue into my mouth entwining mine with his. I can feel my pants getting tighter as his saliva enters my mouth overflowing and dripping down my chin. Haru slowly pulls away from my lips. Waiting till the last second to remove his tongue from my mouth.

"A little kissing has already gotten you like this? So naughty Ren," Haru teases while moving his hands to take off my shirt. He then discards his own as well.

"Tell me Ren. What do you want?" Haru asks. As if he doesn't already know!

"Why you-" I wasn't able to finish because Haru crashes his lips into mine.

"Haha,"Did he just laugh?! Haru gets off me and stands up next to the bed. He pulls off my pants and underwear. I don't resist because why would I? I love Haru and you do things like this with the person you are dating right? Once my pants and underwear are removed and added to the pile of clothes that are now on the ground at the foot of the bed. Haru then takes a few steps back and removes his pants and underwear as well. I could tell after he did this he was just as turned on as me.He then crawls back on me and kisses me again. This time his hands are by my elbows and his knees by my thighs. He then grabs both of us and starts rubbing. I was embarrassed more than usual from our difference in size, but it felt so good I don't mind. While rubbing Haru was staring deep into my eyes. It was as if he was going all the was in my heart and writing his name on it. Claiming it as his own.

"Ha...ru..." I manage to get out before releasing. It ended up all over his hand and my abdomen. He continues to rub and about fifteen seconds later Haru did the same. His too ended up on his hand as well as my stomach.

"We should do stuff like this more often. The hot feeling we create while we are being pressed together made me faster than usual. Haru lets go of both of us and gets up. He pulls a few tissues out from the box on his nightstand. First, he cleans himself off. Then, helped me wipe off my stomach and member. After throwing away the tissues he walks over and throws my pajamas back at me. We both put them back on then he climbs into bed.

"Good Night Ren~" he whispers in my ear lying next to me. We embrace while drifting into a peaceful slumber.

(AN: How was that for a first chapter?!)


	2. Chapter 2

Haru POV

Today me and Ren get to go on a date!

I look over at Ren's still sleeping face. Man this kid is adorable. I thought getting out of bed. I headed over to the kitchen to start some coffee.

When I enter the kitchen I see Aki and Shima on the couch watching TV.

"Morning," I said groggily not having had my coffee yet.

"Morning Aniki," Shima said in his always so casual voice.

"When's food going to be ready?" Aki whined.

"Aki, he just woke up," Shima responded to Aki for me.

"Have some patience Aki," I added.

I went over to the fridge. I opened it and pulled out some ingredients for breakfast. I then went over to get a bowl out of the cupboard. I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I look over to see Ren carrying Tanuki in one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Morning Ren."

"Morning," he answered, walking over and joining Aki and Shima on the couch.

When I finished making, breakfast all of us ate. Then I looked over at the clock. It was already 9:34.

"Ren it's about time we started getting ready," I told Ren when we finished eating.

"Okay," and with that he went upstairs to get ready.

"Where are you two going Aniki?" Shima asked me.

"I need to grab an ingredient from a store that's an hour away. I want Ren to see some new places so I thought I might as well bring him since he doesn't have school."

"Ah well be careful."

Ren POV

Haru and I got into the car after we finished getting ready.

"Ren, you can take a nap if you want to. The place we need to go is a little far," Haru told me after being in the car for five minutes. With that permission I went to sleep to the purring of the car.

"Ren..."

"Ren~," I woke up to the sound of Haru calling me. My eyes fluttered open.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked me.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 45 minutes. Any way we're here." I looked outside the window. We appeared to be in a parking garage.

"Haru..." I don't like crowded places and anyplace that has this many cars must be busy. Haru knows this as well. It's not like I was hiding it from him.

I hope we don't have another incident like back in Canada.

My mind instantly flashed to when I was at the market, in Canada, with Haru. I was terrified and threw up from nerves after a while. After that I tried to stay far away from cars.

"Let's go Ren. I know you might be a little uncomfortable, but I want you to see new places!" Haru said, trying to make sure I knew it was okay.

"Okay let's go," When I said that Haru's eyes lit up.

The faster we get the ingredient the faster we can go home.

When Haru and I exited the car I smelled something horrible but strangely familiar.

" Ugh! What is that awful smell! It's like cigarette smoke but ten times worse!" Haru exclaimed.

Cigarette smoke...

Smoke...

Then it hit me. I finally found out why it smelled so familiar. I know this smell. It's drugs.

Ren POV

Now I know why that smells so familiar. The burns on my feet. I remember how they got there.

MOM!!!

Haru Pov

"Ugh! That smells disgusting!" I walked around the car to get Ren who was already outside the car.

Why is he just standing there?

"Hey Ren come on," I grab Ren's wrist and I was able to feel his pulse. It was twice as fast as it should be. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Ren!" Something was wrong. Ren looked consumed in thought, dazed and lifeless. He was staring straight in front of him. I take a stronger hold on his hand. He seamed terrified. His palm was soaked in sweat and extremely cold. He was shaking. Then I heard his breathing become irregular and I knew I had to knock him out of this trance. I grab his shoulders.

"Ren!" I yell once again. As I did his knees gave out and he collapsed against me still in a trance like state. I reach to get my phone out of my pocket to call an ambulance.

Please don't let this be anything serious!

Haru's POV

When the paramedics got there they put Ren in the ambulance. They asked me if I'd like to ride with him. Of coarse I'd ride with him. Screw my car! I can pick it up later but now I need to text Aki and Shima and ask them to meet us at the hospital.

(Text to Aki and Shima)

Haru: Text me as soon as you see this.

Aki: Sup?

Shima: How's it going?

Haru: You know the hospital by the library?

Aki/Shima: What did you do this time?

Haru: Something happened to Ren. Can you meet me there?

Aki: Ren?!

Shima: We'll be there as soon as possible.

(End of text)

Haru POV

In the car on the way home, Ren said nothing. This wasn't unusual but the way he was staying silent was. He was staring out the window at the passing building. He looked emotionless (more than usual).

When I looked at the clock it was already five.

"I'll make dinner," Shima stated knowing I didn't want to do anything but find out why he was triggered.

"Thanks Shima." I went to my room and called Haruko, after I saw Ren sitting on the couch with Aki.

Phone Conversation

*ring* *ring* *ring*

Haruko: Hello?

Haru: Mom? It's Haru.

Haruko: Mom? It's Haruko you ungrateful brat!

(Not this again?!)

Haru: I'm sorry, Haruko. Please forgive me.

Haruko: Why bother calling after so long?

Haru: It's Ren.

Haruko: Ren? Did something happen?

Haru: We just got back from the hospital.

Haruko: Hospital?!

Haru: Yeah. It turns out Ren had a panic attack.

Haruko: Panic attack? What happened? Why was it triggered?

Haru: That's why I called you. He went with me to get some trial ingredients for the shop. We got out of the car. Then, I smelled something strange...

Haruko: You smelled something strange...

Haru: Yeah. It was like cigarette smoke, but about ten times worse.

Haruko: Drugs...

Haru: Drugs?!

Haruko: Yeah. You remember the scars on the soles of his feet right?

Haru: Yeah.

Haruko: I think Ren remembered the situation in which those were inflicted upon his feet.

Haru: Um... Japanese please?

Haruko: Ren had a flashback and saw when the mean people hurt him.

Haru: I'm not a child.

Haruko: Debatable. I'm not surprised by the fact Ren has a higher IQ than you.

Haru: Yeah. That's because he was raised by the likes of you.

Haruko: Thanks for the complement.

Haru: It wasn't supposed to be one.

Haruko: Oh well.

Haru: Well what should I do?

Haruko: About what?

Haru: Ren! From what I know he hasn't spoken a word since we got out the car.

Haruko: He's probably in shock.

Haru: I'm not sure...

Haruko: What do you mean?

Haru: I mean he seems different.

Haruko: How so?

Haru: I don't know... I guess he looks kind of... dead.

Haruko: It's still probably due to shock. Just keep an eye on him.

*CRASH*

Haruko: What was that?

Shima: REN!!!!

Haruko: What was that!?

Haru: I have to go.

Haruko: Haru!

Phone Conversation Over

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. I look over to my left and see a shattered plate.

"Calm down, Ren," I hear Shima talking to, apparently, Ren. I walk over to the couch to see something that no family member wants to see.

When I walked over to the couch my heart broke. Ren was curled up in a fetal position, shaking, and silently crying.

I knelt down beside him "Ren..." I put my arms around him. "It's okay. Calm d-" Ren pushed me away terror in his eyes.

It surprised me how scared he looked. But, it not only scared me It took my already broken heart and ground it until it was nothing but dust. "Ren..."

Ren's POV

*CRASH*

Just that one sound gave me an unpleasant show. I saw the children at the orphanage, my old roommate, and my biological mom all in the form of a torturous slideshow.

"REN!!!........." I heard the voice of my elder brother Shima. I don't know what he's saying just that he's talking. 

Whilst still watching the slideshow of horrific memories I felt arm wrap around me. I saw my mom doing this. Seeing what this woman was doing before she decided to hold me was enough to make me freak out even more. I pushed away the person that was holding me. Just as I did the slideshow ended and I saw the person I just showed. It was Haru.

I felt bad for shoving him. But, that wasn't the major emotion washing over me. I was scared. I was scared because I feared Haru resenting me. I was scared of him throwing me out and choosing drugs over me. Just like my mom. But, I don't think Haru would do drugs so that was unlikely. I guess, in Haru's case, I should say choosing women over me.

Then it all went black.  
Haru's POV

He pushed me away. Then, he stared at me with fear filled eyes. He went limp, his body collapsing against mine.

"Aniki," Shima was as shocked as me.

"What happened?" I asked. In order the figure all of this out I need to know how Ren got himself into this state.

"I was trying to prepare dinner while Aki and Ren were watching something on the television. I finished cooking rather fast and asked Aki to get plates and set the table. I guess the plates were on the wrong shelf thus being out of reach for Aki. When he pulled down the stack, the one on the top of the pile fell on the floor. It broke and Ren jumped so much that he landed on the floor. I guess the impact from the floor made it even worse because he started huddling and crying like he was going to get hurt," Shima finished.

Shit! I thought

I was the person that put the plates n the top shelf. I was just so excited to be able to go out with Ren that I was rushing through my morning routine. It's my fault Ren is like this right now. I'm a horrible brother and lover.

Ren's POV (Flashback)

I was sitting on my bed staring at the empty wall. My roommate wasn't in the room. I had no doubt in my mind that he was stealing from the employees, again. At night he usually sneaks out to take money from their wallets. When he did have the money, he would buy snacks for the other kids. But, there was another thing he buys that only I know about.

"Oi, brat," he's stated as he walked in the room. He was carrying his jacket in his hands, using it as a bag for his stash.

"What?" I really don't like him.

"Un-cute as always I see," oh no, he only talks to me like that when he's-

"But, that's one of the things I like about you," he cut me off from my thoughts.

He put his hand on my cheek and brought my face closer to his. He put his lips on mine and proceeded to push me down. Once I was flat on my back, he straddled my waist.

"You usually put up a fight. I guess you're finally starting to accept that no one will love you and the only thing you're good for is release."

He pulled off my hoodie and... I think you can imagine what came next. The floor was covered in blood. He told me if I didn't clean it up next time would be worse, do I did as he asked.

I know the routine. First, he would have his fun. Then, he would make my aching body clean up and threaten me that I told anyone what he did he would kill me.

At this point, I didn't care though. He had told me that I was useless so many times that I started to believe him.

"Do you really think anyone would care for you? Why would they? You're just used goods," he told me, like he did most nights. Then everything turned red and I saw a man reaching for me. (AN: I tried searching for this pic that was in ep.1 of season 1 and couldn't find it. If anyone finds it please send the link.)

I woke up. The man that was hovering over me turned out to be Haru. "This again?" I thought. I imagined this the first night I knew him too, back in Canada.

"Ren..." Haru sounded so broken. But, why? I was the one that was haunted by the images at night. Then again, maybe I'm the one that was breaking him.


End file.
